


I'll Wait for You in the Dark

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Flashbacks, Jamie Singing, Lily as best friend, Luke is smitten, M/M, for Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke comes home to find Jamie writing music on the couch. Reflections on how they came to be living together and filthy couch sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait for You in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> As always anything in this verse is for my beloved Amanda. I adore you more than words can express and am forever grateful to have you in my life. I am a better person for it and my life is better for you in it. forever and always.

When Luke walked into his flat he was greeted by the sound of a guitar. It wasn't fluid but it would start and stop, sometimes the same few notes sometimes something new. It wasn't something Luke recognized and he realized that Jamie was working on a new piece. Not wanting to disturb the young man Luke quietly shucked jacket and shoes and made his way down the hall to drop off his laptop. When he came back out it was quiet and he made his way into the living room where Jamie usually liked to work. It still kind of threw him at times that the boy had his usual haunts within the flat, that he was actually living here with Luke now.

 

_Luke was nervous._

_There was no way to deny it, not with the way his fingers kept tapping the side of his coffee cup, a frantic rhythm that was not at all soothing. Jamie was up on the mini stage, once again performing for the small crowd gathered in the cafe. His first night had been such a success that the manager had agreed to let him do a few more. Now, every few weeks Jamie would take his spot on the stage and sing. As long as Luke was in town he always made sure to come._

_Things were going well between them, really well. Especially the sex aspect of the relationship. Even now - nervous as anything - he was half hard hearing Jamie sing. The boy was beyond sexy, his particular brand of attractiveness becoming hotter to Luke by the day. It wasn't just the physical though. Jamie was so much more than that and Luke found himself falling for all the little things about him. The way he would tuck his hair behind his ear and smile with his eyes downcast when he was feeling shy about something. The way he was so comfortable in his own skin. The way he showed affection so easily, freely giving it out without expectations. He was falling in love with the way the London boy would fiddle with anything he could get his hands on. How he would drop off mid conversation with this look in his eye and make a note in his phone before returning to the present as if nothing had happened. He loved waking up next to him, Jamie snuggled close, hair wild and a pout on those sweet lips until he got a kiss or coffee depending on his mood. In short, Luke was falling in love with Jamie._

 

_"I'd offer more coffee but you're already looking a little jittery."_

 

_Luke pulled himself out of his Jamie musings and turned a smile on Lily Collins. The young girl was working and had the usual black apron on, little maroon coffee cup emblazoned on the bottom corner. Lily wasn't only the barista but also Jamie's best friend and the one responsible for them getting together in the first place. Or so she liked to remind them._

 

_"Hey Lily. How's your night going?"_

_"Not too bad. Only wanted to dump the pit of coffee on one guest so far."_

_"I take it you refrained."_

_"Of course. I'm a lady, Luke Evans."_

_"I don't doubt it."_

_"So why so jittery? Work problems? Not Jamie problems I hope? Oh god you don't want to strangle him do you? I know he can be a bit... Exuberant at times."_

_"No problems, love. Just a touch nervous."_

_"Anything you want to talk about?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Alright, well enjoy the show. I'll see you later."_

_"Bye."_

 

_Luke turned his attention back to Jamie who was currently singing 'Better Man', one of Luke's favourites. The singer was watching him and he raised his eyebrow ever so slightly as he tilted his head to the side. It wasn't all that noticeable but Luke was becoming quite fluent in the boy and he knew it was Jamie's way of asking if everything was alright. Everything was, and he hoped it still would be later, so he smiled back at the boy, giving him an exaggerated wink. Jamie's fingers didn't falter and his voice held steady but his shoulders hunched forward and his eyes widened in a way that Luke knew meant he was trying not to laugh. Smiling to himself he wrapped his fingers around the earthenware mug in an effort to keep them still._

_Everything was going to be ok._

 

_Jamie played a few more songs before calling it a night and packing up his guitar. There was the usual couple of people hanging about hoping to talk to him but tonight he wasn't in the mood to chit chat. He had felt Luke's eyes on him throughout the whole set and there had been an added intensity to that gaze. When he had looked up he had been expecting to see fire in those dark eyes but while the attraction was there he could tell the added intensity wasn't coming from desire. Luke had held his body tight for most of the night but Jamie had noticed his hands. Long, talented fingers tapping out an erratic staccato beat on both cup and table. Luke was worried about something. Since Jamie knew that work was going well it led him to believe it had something to do with him._

_Things had been going kind of amazing between them. It might have started as a one night stand but almost immediately Jamie had wanted more. Thankfully, after some initial doubts Luke had also wanted more. When Luke had taken him home from the club a couple months ago he had told him that he didn't want him seeing anyone else. Jamie had been all too happy to agree and it might have been sappy but when he had kissed him that night back at Luke's flat be had known it wasn't just about the physical. They might not have said the words yet but Jamie had known from the beginning that he was going to fall in love with the handsome writer. If Luke was having doubts Jamie wanted to waste no time in reassuring him that this was exactly where he wanted to be. So after a rushed excuse he quickly extracted himself from the group of people and weaved his way through the couches and tables to the back. Luke watched his approach, eyes traveling over his body like a caress and if Jamie wasn't so determined to make sure everything was fine he would have slowed his approach just to feel that gaze get hotter. When he was at the table he wasted no time in straddling Luke's thighs and placing a deep, searing kiss against his parted lips. He shifted in Luke's lap, feeling the rapidly hardening line of his cock press into his ass - a hint of what was to come._

 

_"What was that?" Luke asked when they pulled apart._

 

_The older man's lips were red and his eyes were dark and hooded. Jamie could tell it wasn't a complaint but he wasn't sure whether he should admit he was worried Luke was having doubts. He smiled softly and tilted his head forward, eyes fixing on Luke's shoulder._

 

_"Just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you coming to these."_

 

_Luke's hand felt huge against his cheek and he pressed into it like a kitten. He allowed the older man to tilt his head back up, happily accepting the kiss that was dropped on his lips._

 

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world, love."_

 

_He seemed about to say something more but cut himself off, hands rubbing up and down Jamie's jeans clad thighs. Jamie waited knowing that the older man would break and say what he needed to if he could just be patient, and while patience wasn't his strong suit he could attempt it. Luckily he didn't have to wait long._

 

_"I've actually got something for you. That is if you want it. If you don't that is fine and i won't be mad. I don't want you to feel pressured so just be honest."_

_"You know, for a writer you're not being very clear, Luke." Jamie teased._

_"Right, sorry."_

_"What do you have for me?"_

 

_Luke slung his right arm around behind Jamie's back, holding him secure as he leaned over to rummage in his jacket pocket. Jamie felt the cold edge of metal being pressed into his palm and and he looked down to see a shiny new key. Eyes wide he looked back up to meet Luke's, wanting to be sure he wasn't misreading this._

 

_"If you don't want to or you're not ready it's ok. I want you to have it either way. But if you would like to I would love it if you moved in with me. I want to wake up with you every morning and I want to be able to go to sleep with you every night. I know I was a bit stupid at the beginning but I'm done pretending that this isn't exactly what we both want."_

 

_Jamie could feel his eyes start to itch, the burning desire to cry scratching at them. He didn't let them fall though, instead slowly closing his hand around the key._

 

_"You were a lot stupid at the beginning."_ _He countered before crashing their mouths together._

 

_He could feel Luke chuckle into the kiss, hugging him even closer. The kiss had become way too passionate for a cafe and he forced himself to ease back, peppering a couple of quick kisses across Luke's chin before smiling brightly._

 

_"Let's go home."_

 

Luke had to pause in the doorway for a moment because the sight was just beautiful. Jamie had his guitar half in his lap and half on the couch bent over to scribble something into a notebook on the coffee table. The pale blonde hair fell forward half obscuring his face but Luke could see the way he worked his lip between his teeth, brow furrowed. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers that Luke suspected belonged to him and there were a couple of empty beer bottles on the coffee table along with a half empty bag of Doritos. Luke could write a hundred thousand words and never capture the beauty of the scene laid out before him or how it made him feel. To think he had had been foolish enough to consider throwing it all away before it even began was insanity. Luckily Fate and Lily had stepped in to remedy that. Going to the club that night was the second best decision he had had ever made. The first being staying for Jamie's first cafe performance.

Jamie looked up then, a sincere smile pulling at his lips. He stretched languidly, scratching at his chest just below the blue heart that covered up an ex's name.

 

"Did you get some writing done?"

"Most of Act Two is written and the third act has a skeleton that just needs to be fleshed out. You working on a new song, love?"

"Attempting to at least. Not going so well. I think I need some inspiration."

 

Luke chuckled as Jamie gave an exaggerated come hither look complete with licked lips and soft moans. The actions were contrived but the desire was anything but and the Welshman eagerly crossed the room, heading straight for the coach, shedding clothes as he went. Jamie full out grinned, putting his guitar off to the side, eyes tracking Luke.

By the times he got to the couch he was shirtless, his jeans unbuttoned and clinging to his hips. Jamie took over then, skimming his hands down his side before sliding them under the denim and pushing down. He was careful to grope at Luke's ass as he went, earning a warning growl. Once his jeans were pooled around his ankles Luke stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side. Jamie rose up onto his knees, tilting his face up for a kiss that Luke was happy to grant him. He tasted of beer and crisps and while not altogether pleasant there was the underlying flavour of pure Jamie that more than made up for it. He felt the younger man tug at him as they kissed and allowed himself to be manoeuvred until he was pushed down onto the couch, Jamie on his knees in front of him. Somewhere in the shifting Jamie had managed to rid him of his boxers and the leather of the couch was cool against his skin.

There were times when Jamie liked to tease him, they would go out and Jamie would be his usual friendly self and would be flirting harmlessly until Luke couldn't take it and he would drag him home and pay him back in kind. Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight was about feeling that connection. It wasn't about slow or gentle, it was about getting off. Jamie wasted no time in sucking Luke down, swallowing compulsively around his cock. The feeling was heaven, it was wet and hot and Jamie looked like an angel of sin with his lips stretched wide and those eyes dark with lust. Struggling to keep some thought in his brain Luke reached out and slipped his hand between the couch cushion and the arm, he knew his boy and sure enough he pulled out a small bottle of boy butter.

 

"God, your mouth is perfect, baby. Come up here, wanna get inside you. Miss being inside you." Luke breathed, urging Jamie up into the couch.

 

The singer pulled up off of Luke's cock with a lewd pop and stood long enough to strip out of the boxers - which, yes, were definitely Luke's. Once he was naked he climbed onto the couch, immediately sucking Luke back down while holding his ass up. It took him a second to breathe and focus on not coming down Jamie's throat because his boy was working him perfectly. He managed to get enough control to be confident he wouldn't embarrass himself and moved to squeeze some lube out over his fingers. He trailed a finger down the cleft of that pale white ass, his ass, and teased at Jamie's hole. The slightest hint of teeth along his cock led Luke to believe that Jamie did not want to be teased. Normally he would continue to tease but he wanted to be buried in that heat too much to drag it out. He made quick work of the preparation. Stretching him out quickly but efficiently, no matter how horny he was he wasn't willing to hurt Jamie over it. When he was sure that Jamie was ready he pulled him off his cock, finding his mouth for a kiss that was as lewd as the blowjob had been.

 

"Hands on the coffee table, ass in the air, love"

 

Jamie was quick to comply, moving to position himself just as Luke had requested.

 

"So fucking hot, baby. I'm so lucky." Luke murmured.

 

They had stopped worrying about condoms awhile ago now, both getting tested and trusting each other to be monogamous when Jamie had moved in. They had christened their new living arrangements after getting the results by fucking in every room, including the linen closet at Jamie's insistence. He squeezed out some more lube to slick his cock up before rising to his feet behind Jamie.

 

"Please Luke. Don't make me wait." Jamie pleaded, looking over his shoulder.

 

Luke had no intention of making him wait. He lined himself up and slammed home with one quick, powerful thrust that had Jamie sliding forward with a cry. It was heat and pleasure. It enveloped him and consumed him. For a few brief moments his entire focus was that tight squeeze around his aching cock. Slowly he wrestled back his consciousness and took in the feel of skin on skin, the feel of Jamie shaking under his palms and the sound of his harsh breathing as he struggled to move. They set up a quick rhythm, Jamie gripping the edge of the coffee table and arching his back to meet Luke's thrusts. Jamie writhed his arms shaking as he held himself up. Each twist and moan was a shock straight to Luke's cock spurring him into snapping his hips forward faster and harder. He reached around to close his hand around Jamie's erection, tugging at his cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before he felt the tingling of his impending arousal gathering low in his belly and sparking out from the base of his spine. Luckily Jamie wasn't far behind him and when his own orgasm crashed over him Jamie was right there with him, inner muscles clenching to draw out the pleasure, wringing every last drop out of him leaving him sated and exhausted. He pulled out wincing for the slight hiss that Jamie let out. He shifted them so they were both lying down, Jamie cradled in his arms. He pressed tired kisses into sweat damp hair.

 

"Feeling inspired?" He inquired.

"Completely, I'll get it all down soon, just after I have a quick nap."

"Rest, love. I've got you."

 

And he had no intention of letting him go.


End file.
